


Honey You Look So Good When You're Laughing

by a7r0p0s



Series: You're A Hurricane [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, experimental writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7r0p0s/pseuds/a7r0p0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey You Look So Good When You're Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Red Heart" by Hey Rosetta!  
> I'm sorry for the weird formatting but I was experimenting with telling a story using only dialogue. I feel like it was at least sort of successful, but feedback is always ALWAYS appreciated.  
> Also, this prompt was from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com because I couldn't resist when I saw it.

"Hey."

"What."

"So… what’s your national bird? Are there even any birds that won’t kill you in Australia? Or is being able to kill you sort of on the list of required characteristics to be a national symbol of your country?"

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Is it the kangaroo?"

"That’s not even a fucking bird, mate."

"Close enough. I thought the kangaroo was like, your national everything, though. It’s the spirit of your country, or something like that.”

"I’m pretty sure you’re just being racist now."

"Fucking tell me it’s not branded on everything you guys hawk at tourists. And I’m not racist, I’m fucking dating you and you’re like, the fourth most Aussie Aussie to ever Aussie."

"That doesn’t even make sense."

"The accent’s hot as hell, though."

"Good. At least one of us needs to not sound like a total fuckwit."

"Hey, whoa. Kangaroo man’s got some jokes, does he?"

"Of course I do. I’m the hot one, I’m the funny one. What are you even bringing to the table here, Ray?"

"My incredible charisma, my winning smile, and my ability to kick your ass up and down the kwoon any day of the week."

"That’s just an outright bloody lie. I’ll fuckin hand you your ass right the fuck now if you’re up for it."

"Oh yeah, you and your broken hand are so intimidating."

"When it fuckin heals then, bastard."

"like it’ll matteeEAGH! ……."

"…. What the fuck was that?"

"Don’t you dare."

"Are… are you ticklish?"

"You jabbed me in the side with your freakishly pointy fingers, it just took me by surprise is all."

"Really."

"Really. No, don’t fuckiGNEEYEAGH STOP IT OKAY YES I’M TICKLISH YOU CAN STOP NOW."

"No I don’t think I caHNENGH! …….."

"…. Oh fuck yes."

"Wait… Raleigh don’t AUNGH YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

"Let go of me. If you can give it you can fucking take it! Ow, don’t fucking hit me with your cast you jerk."

"Let go of my arms you bastard."

"You’re all red."

"I’m a fuckin ranga what did you expect. Let me up off the bed."

"Not your hair, your face."

"Well maybe if you stopped assaulting me."

"You look really sexy when you’re all out of breath and pinned under me like this."

"…"

"You okay down there? You kinda stopped breathing for a minute."

"Just fucking kiss me."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Emu."

"… Well that was both the oddest and least expected reaction I’ve ever gotten after kissing someone."

"National bird. Emu."

"Oh. I know."

"Then why the fuck did you ask?"

"Mostly to piss you off."

"Bastard."


End file.
